trapt with a broke heart
by Lirit Dimitrios
Summary: [GaaxOc] can a girl forgive her sibling for killing everyone they loved... can she find love in the darkest of heart... will a simple lie tear her apart... rated for Content and Language R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Hello pplz its me again I got another story idea and well I desided to write it our… well her goes nothing

Disclaimer for all chapters I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1- the exams seem to really… suck

The place was filled with noise as ninja from all around talked about the exams for the jounin that were soon to take place.

"so how are they going to arrange the fights?" a boy said to me at random. I turned and stared at the boy as he looked back at me but more to my headband.

"I don't know but I think more than likely pick people at random" I said as I saw his headband _'he's from rain'_ I thought.

"oh ok… hey your from the valley of the wind right?" he said as he looked straight a head.

" yeah I'm from sand" I said as I took out a small wooden puppet. He turned and looked at my puppet and stared as I made it dance and walk as I moved my fingers slightly.

"hey the name's Sakuno sorry for the late greeting. I'm from rain" Sakuno said with a stupid smile on his face.

"nah its no problem... The name's Kekette..." I said as I looked around the place.

"Seems more like a custom contest than an exam don't it" Sakuno said as he chuckled a little. I smile and continue to play with my puppet till I notice my fathers ring on my finger again.

'_don't worry father... I'll avenge you... I promise'_ I thought as I stared blankly at Sakuno.

"hey Kekette are you ok??? Your spacing out... like hardcore..." Sakuno said as he waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked back at him with a small smile. He smiled back and pointed at someone.

"hey look that guy's got guts wearin' pink of all colors here.. wonder if its part of his training???" he said as he looked at me and I looked at him with a brief pause before we burst out laughing. He fell back and laid on a girl with sage hair only for her to push him off of her and almost the third floor. I grabbed his shirt just before he fell and pulled him back to safety. The girl laughed a little before I punched her in the nose.

"its not nice to be cruel for no reason… it could come back and bite you in the ass" I said as I walked away from her and her little gang of girls. _'shes from the same as Sakuno why did she push him'_ I thought before I ducked from a roundhouse to my head. I turned as I swept her making her fall flat on her back.

"wanna try that again" I said as I stared at her and walked away to my bench with Sakuno. She got up and looked at Sakuno and me.

"looks like someone finally WANTS to be your friend buttercup... your should be glad you have a friend oh but wait she's from a far away village all well... to bad for you I guess you'll never have friends loser..." she said as she saw the look on his face go from sad to depressed. I growled in my throat and looked down as she made my only friend sad.

"you whore... Your going to pay..." I mumbled. She looked at me with a paper boom in her hand. I smiled and tied back my long blue hair. I took out my bow and stud in a defensive stands as she stud in an offensive one. Soon eyes where on us and we where getting really to start a fight.

She ran at me and through a kunai with a paper bomb on it I smiled as I stud still till it was in range and grabbed it and through it back only with more force than she did. I hit her arm and the paper started to burn as she quickly pulled it out and through it out a window where it quickly exploded. She charged at me and I didn't nothing but stud there.

"Kekette what are you doing move!" Sakuno said as she was a foot away. I turn to the side and I merely grab her arm and turn her to face the wall as I ran her to it. A large bomb was heard from the center of the arena. I stopped in my track and turned to the instructors as they got the attention of the arena.

"ok thank you all for your attention and attending our little exams...so this is how its going to be... you two up on the third floor stop fighting and listen up...your names were picked at random for the fight... and the rules are you are forbidden to step out of this arena... there are rooms here for the final 100 contestants so with out anymore Interruptions lets start the exams..." the man said as he took out a large scroll and looked at the first two names.

Thank u for reading my little story and well please read and review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank u for reading my story well heres the next chappy enjoy&

Chapter2-the first fight and a new friend

----------

The instructor looked as the scroll and called out two names " Sakura Ai from mist and Kekette Sabaki from sand... Enter the fighting ring..." he said. I sighed and jumped down from the third floor and walked to the ring as I saw a girl with bright sliver hair and pale grey eyes with a black kimono. She sprinted to the ring as I just took my time walking to it as I enter the ring I tied my long blue hair back and took out my long bow.

she smiled as she took out a wind mill shuriken and a few kunai 'a weapons export a... No biggy this will be cake..' I thought as I studied her stands.

" fighters... Begin!"

She dashed toward me only for me to sweep her and pin her to the floor with her our kunai.

"you shouldn't charge at your opponents.. you never know if they can kill you in one sweep.." I said as I walked to the other side of the ring and did a series of hand signs. She did the same only to spit me.

" right like I care what you think…Water style: water dragon jutsu" she said as she pulled of the kunai on her shoulder and had the dragon come at me I closed my eyes and soon did my final hand sign. ' secret jutsu: fusion..' I thught as the water hit me I myself turned to water.

Silence came as the water staled and my body was nowhere to be found. She smiled and looked at the instructor as if the fight was over, but little did she know that the water around her feet started to freeze.

"don't be so sure you've won yet... I don't fall easily" I said as I raised from the water and walked to her with my hand raised controlling the water as it consumed her body and froze quickly.

" but how…"

" you've never heard of my clan… we have... well special gifts when it comes to elements and moving things with our minds" I said as I closed my and to a fist making the frozen ice crush her. The water soon melted and was red as it flowed to the pond next to the ring.

"this fight it over" I said as I walked to my bench with Sakuno. the instructor walked to the center of the ring and announced the winner. I reached my seat and relaxed as I heard whispers roam around me as eyes looked at me and quickly looked away.

"Kekette you kicked ass... where did you learn to bond with elements?" Sakuno said as he high-fived me.

"its my kekkei genkai.. . And well takes practice my friend" I said as I gave him a nuggy. I moved out of the way quickly and I accidentally elbowed a guy with red hair in the stomach. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the floor only for me to pull him along and pin him to the floor. Then out of nowhere sand came at me and grabbed my arms and pinned me.

" I should kill you now…" he said as the sand tightened its grip on my arms making me bleed. I smiled and put my hands together and made the sign of the dragon as soon became sand. His eyes widen and soon began to call back his only for it to obey me.

" see never pick on girls... I should kill you... but your not worth dying for… well not yet..." I said as the sand wrapped his body and soon sand made my body in its shape. He growled in his throat and glared at me. I let the sand release him and I so went back to my original body form.

"I'm Kekette... you are???" I said holding out a hand to help him up. He growled and moved it away from him. He got up and looked at me with a serious face.

"my name is Gaara Sabaku"

"nice to meet you… didn't mean to turn your sand against you and all.. I know how it feels.."

" what ever.."

"ok.. nice talking to you too..." I said turning back to walking back to Sakuno only for Gaara to pull me down to the floor as a kunai aimed for my head. I looked up and saw the sage haired bimbo smiling at me.

" I should skin her alive... Then cut up her body and feed her to the wolves..." I said as I stud up at walked to her. Gaara grabbed my arm and made me turn and face him.

" don't.. she's not worth it besides she fights next so you can see her ass getting kicked.." he said as he looked me in the eyes and let me go. I sighed and walked to Sakuno and sat down.

"three fight with in two hours not bad..." Sakuno said messing up my hair. I laughed a little and let it loss again. Sakuno stared at my hair and quickly shook he head getting out of his gaze.

" hey Kekette is your hair naturally blue??"

" yeah. Why???"

" I've seen a lot of bluish hair but yours is like neon blue. It sticks out.."

"I know.. it's a bitch when I train or meditate.. some punks try to tie it to tree branches.."

" wow.. That must really suck.. why don't you cut it???"

" well its tradition in my clan . We can only cut it once in our lives. One year after we are born.."

" oh cool... How long does it take for you to shower???"

"WHAT?!" I said hitting him over the head. 'this guys' I thought as I brought back my hand only for it to be grabbed by a familiar red head.

" you almost hit me... Are you doing this on purpose" Gaara said as he let go of my hand. ' he has a lot of sorrow in his eyes almost like a story... Wonder if he sees a story in mine' 'hope he's a kinky fucker he's hot...Hmmm... I think he sees a freaking novel' inner Kekette said. I rolled my eyes and smiled a littlebit.

" hey Kekette... You married?" Gaara said as he looked at the ring on my wedding finger. I smiled and looked at it as I brought my hand close to me and took of my ring and looked at it.

" no it was my father's he died a while back " I said as I looked down Sakuno padded my back and hugged me too. Gaara's face stayed emotionless.

" when and how??" Gaara said as he looked at me straight in the eye. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes knowing the true will soon be told but I stayed strong and held back most of my tears.

" about 8 years ago. When my clan was massacred. Now only 2 remain including myself" I said as I sat down and looked up to the ceiling. Sakuno sat next to me and looked toward me.

" who's the other survivor"

" the one who did the massacre .. .my brother...I'm glad our clan was small compared to the Uchiha clan... it was counted as a self defense charge...he was the one that activated my kekkei genkai... he tried to kill me to..." I said as I show the scar on my neck.

" why???" Sakuno said with a depressed look on his face.

" I don't know... he was 13 and I was 8..."

--------

Ok thank u for reading my chappy and I know the ending sound a little like an Itachi thingy but.. I need it for the story... Well till the next time

Please review

Love ya


	3. Chapter 3

Thank u for reading my story once again&. Hm well I guess I'll start the story now T-T

j/k :D

Let the chappy begin

Chapter 3- before the room pairing

------

"I don't know . He was 13 and I was 8..." I said just be fore Sakuno hugged me extremely tight.

"Sakuno... I ...cant breathe"

" oh sorry hehe" Sakuno said as he le go of me.

" its ok& hey what time is it?" I said changing the subject. Sakuno looked around till he saw a clock on the other side of the arena.

" its going to be 4:45 in...3..2...1... 4:45" Sakuno said as he laughed a little. I giggled and looked at the ring seeing a blond boy with blue eyes and another boy wearing all black and make-up on his face.

" his chakra's unique... Like yours Gaara..." I said as I looked at him closely.

" wonder what's his name is???" Sakuno said blankly.

"his name is Naruto Uzimaki..." Gaara said out of nowhere.

"you know him"

" yeah..."

" how???"

" we meet at the chunin exams about 10years ago" Gaara said as he looked at Naruto. I looked at the fighting chart and saw the last two names.

"Sakura Haruno and Temari Sabaku... Hey that Temari chick's your sis isn't she"

" I try to forget..."

"that bad"

"you wont believe..."

" yeah& right&. Hey doesn't this mean they're going to pair us up for the rooms..."

"yeah and??" Sakuno said as he listened to the conversation.

"the pair's based on your village& you and me are in the same village& we have a possibility to bunk together..." I said as I grinned. Sakuno rolled his eyes and Gaara stared at me as he had an 'oh hell no' look on his face. I giggled and punched his shoulder lightly.

"you know for a Jounin you act like a child..." Gaara said as he looked at me.

"well I am only 16 years old I am still growing..."I said as I looked at the ring seeing Temari and Sakura fight only for Sakura to win.

" your 16... your younger by 6 years from me..." Gaara said with a small grin on his face.

" hey your sis lost the fight to the flower..." I said as I looked at Temari stand slowly. Sakura returned to her seat three rows down from where I sat.

"wonder what we going to do now..." Sakuno said before the instructor spoke.

" ok you all are the final 100 fighters... I know only 5 of you didn't fight but the reason is because the top five fighters today with fight you tomorrow morning. So you all will be escorted to the hotel next door for tomorrow's fight... please be patient for the waiting of our room" the instructor said as S-Jounin got us in groups of five rows from each section of the arena.

" crap... the sage haired bitch is going to walk with us well at less we know she'll feel weird with out her kind around" I said as I walked with Gaara and Sakuno next to me.

-----------------

Yay another chappy done hope u all like it so far.

Please review

Love ya


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone hope you like my story.. Hm well im gonna stop yaking away and&

Well I shall start the story

Chapter 4- a brief moment with a gay Uchiha&.

-------

We walked to the hotel and had us arranged in the lobby. They had us go up the stairs and mixed villages in each room. Gaara was on the 6th floor as well as Sakuno and me. He had Neji Huyuga as his roommate, Sakuno had Sakura Haruno as his, and I had the Uchiha.

" hey Gaara… its kinda weird that we got rooms close together aint it??" I said as I stud at the door way waiting for my roommate.

Gaara leaned on the door way with his eyes closed "maybe its cause we where the one's that didn't fight..." he said as he looked at his roommate's long brown hair flowing as he walked into the room.

"yeah... maybe that's why... we didn't fight, and your roommate probably didn't fight..." Sakuno said as his roommate closed the door on him so she could 'change'.

"well I'm going to shower so my hair could dry before I go to bed k?"

"whatever... I should do the same before dinner gets here..." Gaara said as he closed the door.

"well I guess I'll see you later Kekette..." Sakuno said before he opened the door and closed it.

I walked into the room with the door open as I took of my cloak and my weapons belt and bow. I grabbed my change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and started to undress as the steam started to fill the room.

'wonder if this Uchiha's a prick' 'probably is... remember about the massacre...' I thought as I stepped in the shower and the hot water touched my cold skin relaxing my tense body.

30 minutes in to Kekette's shower Sasuke walked in and closed the door. He looked around and notice the pile of weapon's, a puppet, and a bow not far.

"a weapons export... this guy's must be good to be a puppet master and weapons expert..." Sasuke said to himself as the shower stopped.

---

' wonder how we're goin to fight for the finals tomorrow?' 'I don't know but I do know that it might be my brother since I felt his ora in the lobby' I said to my self as I heard someone talking I walked out of and listened only to heard possibly the Uchiha talking to himself. I smiled and turned off the shower and walked out.

"ok first I'm not a guy I'm girl... names Kekette" I said as I fixed my towel on my waist.

"great... I share a room with a girl with a blue hair and by the looks of it has no shame..." Sasuke said as he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

" you think I have no shame..."

"well it sure looks like it... You have nothing on but a towel around your waist and your hair covering your chest..." Sasuke said crossing his arms. I crossed mine a smirked.

" well we're both mature and I'm sure you've gotten laid by a chick... unless your gay..." I said talking off my towel to show me in short shorts underneath.

" I'm not gay and I'm a virgin... Are you???" he said taking off his vest and weapons. I smiled and walked to my bed and got my cloak

" I wish not to answer that..." I said putting it on and moving my hair out of the way. Then a knock on the door was heard.

" who is it?"

" who else... open the door..." he said in a neutral toned voice.

' who ever it is hope they wont mind being flashed' 'shut up' I thought a I agreed with my inner self. I opened the door to find Gaara shirtless with a bottle of Vodka.

" oh hi Gaara... what brings you here" I said as I eyes is well chiseled chest. He cleared his throat to catch my attention again and spoke.

"well I was going to invite you to a drink in my room while my roommate was at the bar drinking away..." Gaara said before Sasuke showed himself.

"Gaara long time no see... What have you been up to?" Sasuke said as Gaara glared at him Sasuke smirked putting his arm around my waist and making me lean on him.

" my little friend Kekette and I were just getting to know each other... Right?" he said to Gaara. Gaara was enraged but kept his temper in check.

"dude you got 5 seconds to let me go before I rip off your limbs starting with your dick... 5-" I said as he let me go and took a step back. I dusted off my shoulder and walked to the bed that had my thing and grabbed them before I stepped out the room and to the door way and stud next to Gaara.

" look Sasuke I need to tell you something... no way in hell am I ever going to sleep with you... not even if my life depended on it... I'm going to sleep in Gaara's room cause I'd rather get laid by him than you any day... You got the room to yourself for tonight." I said as I fixed my cloak and walked to Gaara's room.

" stupid bitch... Your going to regret doing that..." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

" you have no idea what your getting your self in to you dick less prick" I said pushing him to the wall and closing the door with my telekinesis.

"hm... Not bad for a 16 year old..." Gaara said as he walked to his room and opened the door for me.

" funny Gaara funny..." I said as I walked in the room with Gaara smiling as he entered after I did.

------

Thank you all for reading my chappy hope you all enjoyed it Well please read and review

Love yaz


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I'm glad you all are reading my story so far.. hmmm well with out any more interruptions lets begin the chapter

Chapter 5- what's the worse that could happen…

As we walked in to the room I placed my things on the counter as Gaara pored me a drink. "so what village it that prick from anyways???" I said as I broke the silence in the room.

"he use to be from leaf but became a rouge… I don't know how he even got in this exam…" Gaara said before he took a shoot of Vodka. I did the same only with my cup half full.

" you sure you wanna do that… do you know if you can even hold liquor well?" Gaara said as he filled my shot again. I smiled and took another shoot as he pored himself another shoot.

"I'll be fine… besides what's the worse that could happen…hm???"

3 hours later---

"Gaara….. the bottles empty….. I wanna another…" Kekette said as she laid down on the bed with an empty bottle in her hand and 3 more around her.

"no.. I think you've had enough…" Gaara said as he only had half of one of the bottles making him more sober than Kekette.

" aww please…." Kekette said grabbing Gaara's arm and pulling him to her only for him to be on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him as well as her arms.

" Kekette… your drunk… you need to sleep it off" Gaara said pinning her down trying to get up. Kekette moaned and giggled as he tried to get up only for her to tighten her grip around his waist with her legs.

"oh…. I was hoping that you liked to feel dominate " Kekette said grinding her hips against his. Gaara tried not to kiss but she kissed him.

Gaara kissed her back and she soon pulled away giggling and passed out. Gaara sighed and got up walking the small kitchen and getting water to drink. He took a sip and walked back to her side.

' _maybe if I tell he I'm kazakage she only wanna marry me for the money… I'll tell her when I know she'll love me for how I am not what I am…'_ Gaara thought as he covered Kekette with a blanket and slipped a pillow under her head. He got the bottles around her and through them away before he lied down next to her.

'_close call' __**' no if I were you I'd still bang her…. Look at her she want you and she got a nice body… she tuff and yet… she's gentle… how in the hell can you say no to that… your fuckin messed up'**__ 'I don't know… I just did' __**'whatever'**_ Gaara rolled his eyes as Kekette turned and cuddled with him Gaara sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"don't leave me…" Kekette mumbled in her sleep. Gaara smiled a little and held her closer.

"I wont… I promise…" Gaara whispered to her as she cried in her sleep. She moaned hugged him tighter as she had a small smile on her face.

'_**face it you love her….'**__ 'looks like it…how in the hell am I going to tell my sibling with out them over reacting…' __**'easy… just don't tell them'**_

well pplz hope you like it till next time please R&R…

love ya all--


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello every one sorry about the late update… been really busy so yeah sorry… ummmmmm well I guess I'll start the chappy then

Chapter 6

As the sunlight hit my face my eyes slowly opened to see Gaara at my side looking into my lavender eyes, and to a throbbing headache.

"Gaara what happened?… and why do I have such a headache?" I said as I sat down on the bed. Gaara got up and walked to the kitchen and got me a glass of orange juice.

"drink it… it'll help you hangover subside till you can get food in your stomach.." Gaara said as I slowly drank the juice and him tossing me my fishnet and my cut up T. He walked to the bath and locked the door be hind him as I heard the shower start to run. I smiled and finished my juice as I tried to get my balance when I stud up. I walked to the counter where my things laid and got my brush.

' you know Kinari's here right…' ' yeah I do… but after so long he appears now… something's not right… not right at all' 'true that…' I thought as I put on my clothes, my cloak, and my weapons in their right full places.

Breakfast was at the door at 7:30 and Gaara was out the shower at 7:45. we ate before we got our things and headed down stairs to the lobby. I looked around for Sakuno only to see him wait by the door to the stair cases.

"Sakuno?" I yelled to get his attention across the room. I ran to him when he spotted me and hugged him, while Gaara on the other hand took his time walking to us.

"hey Kekette did you read the scroll during breakfast…. It said that I'm suppose to fight…Ikari…." Sakuno said, as he looked down with sorrow on him face.

"the fake boobed bimbo… I'm sure you can kick her ass… she just puts you down because she knows your stronger than she is…"

"thanks…. Who are you going to fight?"

" Kinari Sabaki…"I said quietly as my face sorrowed.

"really… wow… I know of a Kinari Hatori from my village but I don't see him here…. You think he's the same guy… you think he's here?"

"he is but… he's using a jutsu to change his look… for all we know he could be Ikari…." I said as I looked at a boy with silver/blue hair and violet eyes. He looked at me softly and soon did the same with a smile.

"Kekette…Kekette! Earth to Kekette!" Sakuno said as I turned back to him.

"what's with you.. your zoning out all hardcore…"

"nothing it's nothing…. Just thinking"

The Arena---

"good after noon everyone I'm hoping your stay at the hotel was well… right now you all should be aware as to who is your opponent for to days matches… so with delay we'll start the first match…"

as I saw Sasuke walk to the ring I saw the violet eyed boy looking at me as he walked to me. I froze as he stopped only a foot in front of me.

"its been a long time hasn't it… Cricket…." He said to me as he dropped a scroll into my hands. He smiled softly and walked away knowing that my ora alone showed fear of him. I looked down at the scroll and opened it reading its contents.

"Kekette… who was that?"

" that was my brother…"

"really what he give u ??"

" he gave me a note…. Cricket.. to say first I wish you well in our battle and I hope you don't pass out like always maybe after the fight you'll learn about the lies our family told us…and the secret they kept to themselves… that bastard!!!"

"what?!"

" I hate it when he calls me Cricket… he called me a bug even before the clan was killed…"

"what does he mean when he said not to pass out on battle…"

"lil' bastard…. When we were kids we would spar despite the age difference…. And every time I got my ass kicked… but I would black out I'd through the last kunai I had at him and always... I'd only get his cheek…"

"…. Did he have any scars from those spars…." Sakuno said curiously.

"yeah two from what I can remember…"

"he had dark blue hair and lavender eyes….. and pale skin?"

"you've seen him haven't you?"

"yeah you brother was the Kinari form my village…. He'd be the only one talking to me when I was a kid and he's help me with my justus…"

I looked down as I heard his words slowly consume me I soon just fell limp to the floor as tears fell from my eyes.

"Kekette… Kekette snap out of it your up next…." Gaara said as he grabbed my arm and hugged me tightly. I felt safe in his arms as I slowly turned to him and faced him.

"Kekette your next to battle… you needed to go snap out of it…" he said once more before I pushed him away and walked to the edge of the third floor and jumped down and continued to head toward the ring.

"well Cricket… lets see if your fighting skills improved over the years hm?" Kinari said blankly as I stepped into the ring, and as soon as I heard his true voice the rage in me took over.

"your going to pay… brother…"

well another chappy done and another chapter closer to finish this story…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- let the fight begin shall we?

Kinari stud looking into my eyes as he undid the jutsu he used to disgust himself and smiled wickedly. I growled in my throat as he slowly got in to our family fighting stands with his katana.

"don't worry…. I've gotten better over the years since you tried to kill me…."

"has it been that long… all well lets begin… ladies first…" Kinari said as I got in to a defensive stands.

The moment the instructor stepped out of the ring Kinari took control of the water surrounding me and constricted my body with the water he now had under his control.

"to slow…" I said as I appeared behind him with a kunai of ice to his neck, and had the earth around him hold his body firmly in place.

"well done looks like you mastered your kekkei genkai, but did you master both of then?" Kinari sad as a dragon of water wrapped around my and my brother turned to water himself and fused to the dragon holding my body.

"I guess not…" Kinari said as he slowly crushed my body with the slowly freezing water.

"looks like your not as fast as I am when it comes to clones.." I said as my clone 'poof'. Kinari smiled and fused with the dragon of water before turning toward me and hitting me full force.

"not this time…" I said to my self as I braced myself for the impact.

----

as the water settled and the mist cleared Kinari stud a few feet away from Kekette as she struggled to bring herself to her feet.

"looks like I win .." Kinari said as he turned. Kekette smiled and through a kunai and hit Kinari's shoulder. Kinari stopped in his tracks and used his telekinesis to pull it out and toss it to the side.

" you haven't improved in your aim as much as I though you would…." Kinari said as he stood there looking away for Kekette.

Kekette smiled as she brought her quivering body to her feet and through one last attack.

"look again at your wound.." Kekette said as she lifted he's body in mid air.

"shards of metal form the kunai into my blood stream… smart… ever for you Cricket…" Kinari said trapping Kekette and holding her firmly down. Kekette smiled and slowly lat him down as he let her go.

"Kinari walked to her and offered a hand as she tried to get her sore body up. They looked at each other with a soft smile and nodded a then turned to the instructor.

"we for fit the match…" they both said as they walked out of the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"so what you've done in the pass 8 years was just train you kekkei genkai to kill me?"

"yup…." I said as I took a sip of my tea. Sakuno and Gaara where still puzzled as the exams finished we decided to go to the closest tea shop we could find.

"so Sakuno did my advise work for you.."

"oh yeah thanks…DAMN IT!!! I cant take it way in the hell are you guys acting like this?! Why are you guys acting like nothing happened?!" Sakuno yelled throwing a fit. Kinari and I just took a sip calmly and placed our cup down at the same time.

"are you really that slow?" Gaara said as he sat next to me. Kinari smiled and looked at Gaara in interest as to what he was going to say.

"looks like you saw us talking in the battle we had hm…" Kinari said blankly.

"what?!… I'm lost…" Sakuno said as Kinari patted his head. I giggled a little till I saw Gaara looking at me.

"what?… I was goin to tell you.."

"when… before you left…"

"NO…. after I had my tea…" I said as Gaara kept a straight face.

"I'm so lost…" Sakuno said sinking into his seat.

"Kekette you tell him…"

"awww but I wanted you to explain it to him" I said as I gave me puppy dog pout. Kinari glared at me as he mouthed ' I hate you' then turned to Sakuno.

" we spoken to each other telepathically… and Gaara probably noticed because of Cricket's dropped he chakra level greatly…" Kinari said blankly.

"hey its not my fault… I didn't think dad would keep something like that form me… and you know mother hated me from the day I was born. Remember when you had to talk care of me and deal with my tantrums?" I said as Sakuno tried to piece ever thing together.

"god don't remind me about your tantrums…"

"how bad where they Kinari?" Sakuno said curiously.

" she got our mother's favorite kimono and through it in to the fireplace… while she was put in time out because SOMEONE didn't wanna tell the true about the kimono or eating all the cookies in the damn house… and that's just one out of I don't know how many..."

"you make it sound like a bad thing…" I said as I looking down to my tea.

"so Kekette what did Kinari tell you in the match…"

" we where suppose to be married and after our first child be killed…"

"ouch… that must hurt…."

"no shit Sakuno… but what hurts me the most it the fact that our parents agreed to this with out our knowledge of it…"

"so your bother liked your whole clan because they where going to marry you two and then kill you…" Gaara said blankly.

"well if we didn't agree to it… it would have been force to happen…because the clan leader had know a mind control jutsu and used us to his will…so yeah…" I said before taking a big sip of tea.

" so you guys are the right full prodigies of you clan but they wanted the perfect one…"

"yup.. and well ever since our clan was heard about and since the massacre the Akatsuki clan has been looking for us… more then likely to kill us…" Kinari said tightening his grip on his tea cup.

--'meanwhile'

Sasuke walked down the street of Konoha as children ran and played. He entered a hotel and walked to the last room in the hall.

" did you find them.. Itachi?" Kisame said as he sat in the kitchen as Itachi released his jutsu and put down the small bag he carried.

" yes, it seems that Kinari and Kekette Sabaki know the truth about he massacre.." Itachi said as sat at the window seal and looked at the sunset.

"Really… would that folio the plan of their capture…"

"unlikely but if you don't stick to the plan I don't believe it would…" Itachi said blankly.

"hm. Why do you want them anyways?" Kisame said with a smirk on his face.

"that is of no concern to you… get ready its almost time Deidara is to come soon…"

"why do we need that gay fagot's help again"

"he is the only one that willingly volunteered to be the decoy…" Itachi said walking into the bedroom and closing the door. Kisame sighed and looked out the window as the sunset grow redder behind the clouds.

Thank you for reading this chapter hopefully I'll be about to up date soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello another chappy YAY!!!

Ok I'll shut up and just go straight to the story

Chapter 9

Gaara and Kekette sat outside as Kinari and Sakuno talked about justus and attack strategies inside.

"so how did you find out my brother and I were talking during the exams?"

" in the beginning of the fight you nodded your head as your brother waited for you to get in your stands… his eyes were closed…" Gaara said as Kekette pouted knowing he was right.

"beginners luck… hey is it ok if I ask you a personal question?"

"its fine…"

"… which demon do you have sealed in your body?" Kekette asked. Gaara's eyes widen and Kekette stayed quiet looking into his eyes.

"how do you-" "I'm telepathic as well but I didn't wanna say tell you cause I heard him speaking to you in the beginning of the exams" Kekette said looking at the crescent moon in the night sky. Gaara looked at her as she smiled softly.

"hey Cricket come in side dinners ready.." Kinari said as Kekette and Gaara's moment in silence was disturbed.

"I'll be in, in 5…"

"I should go now... I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your brother…" Gaara said as he stud up and turned to leave.

"Gaara wait!" Kekette yelled as she grabbed his hand. He turned and looked into her eyes.

"yes…"

"uhh… good night.." Kekette said before she kissed him softly. Gaara froze but soon began to kiss her back.

"awwww how cute…" Sakuno said peeking from the door. Gaara and Kekette pulled away and let go of each other quickly with cheeks tinted with pink.

"… good night Kekette.. I'll see you in the morning…"

"hey Gaara you know you can stay for dinner if you'd like…" Sakuno said with a sly smile.

"yeah and we gots a spare room to if you'd like to sleep over???" Kinari said grabbing Gaara's arm and pulling him inside the apartment. Kekette blushed even a deeper shade of pink as she walked in to the apartment and closed the door behind her.

--

"so yeah can I go now?" Deidara said as he made a bird with his clay. Kisame smiled as Itachi turned and looked at him blankly.

"wait till the all the light are out…" Itachi said turning back to the room and waiting for the lights to go out.

" I hate waiting… why do you test my patients so Itachi…" Sasori said as he stud not far from Deidara's side.

"no one suggested you to join us Sasori we knew you would hate the waiting." Kisame said as he leaned against the wall.

"well if Deidara didn't insist on me coming I wouldn't be here…"

"be patient.. we can not ruin the plan by being hasty.." Itachi said putting on his straw hat. Sasori growled in his throat but began to wait it out with what little patients he had left.

--

After Kekette, Sakuno, Gaara, and Kinari had dinner the sat in the living room just talking getting to know more about each other and to catch up on old times.

"hey is Marmalade and Maylen still trying to join cloud?"

" wait… the lesbian couple???"

"yeah them"

" oh no actually the just gave up and went to rain and started a small business…" Kinari said laughing.

"oh… well you know what…. YOU OWE ME 50!!!" Sakuno said as Kekette and Gaara just stared at him.

" hey its late we should go to bed…. We all have to get up early tomorrow… we all have a long day…"Kekette said getting up and blowing out the candles.

"your right.. we should, night everyone, oh Gaara let me show your room…" Sakuno said walking down the hall and opened the first door to his left. Gaara stud up and walked to his side to see a large room with a bed and drowse next to it.

"thank you… good night…" Gaara said closing the door and turning off the lights in his room everyone did the same but Kekette stayed up to brad her hair before she went to bed.

'its so quiet with everyone a sleep' 'are you okay?' ' I'm fine I-'

"Kekette can I come in?" Gaara's said softly as he slide the door open. Kekette nodded and put the brush away as Gaara sat down next to her.

"what you wanna talk about?"

" I have Shukaku in me the I tailed demon…"

"oh that… hm… I use to know Nii Yogaho when we were just kids. She had the two tailed cat demon till the Akatsuki got her.. but I'm glad they have gotten you.. I mean we do have more than just one thing in common right…" Kekette said as she pushed Gaara friendly. Gaara stared at her and pushed her slightly back.

--

'ok no to pick the loc-' Deidara thought before her heard a crash from inside.

"what the—" Deidara said before her heard another crash.

--

"what the hell… you don't hit girls that hit back!" Kekette said as she hit Gaara on the jaw sending him flying to the coffee table.

" you hit me first... I merely reacted.." Gaara said getting his sand to restrain Kekette.

"let me go or you'll regret it.." Kekette said as she stared into Gaara's eyes as he walked to her.

" I wont.." Gaara said kissing her softly as he slowly loosened the grip of his sand.

'SCORE!' inner Kekette yelled.

"Kekette.. keep it-" Kinari said before he saw Gaara and Kekette kissing.

Kinari cleared his throat and got Kekette and Gaara's attention " Gaara.. if you bang my sister I'll castrate you.." Kinari said before he walked out of the room and into his room.

" that was random.."

"yes it was.. I'm surprised that Sakuno didn't wake up.."

"… well I guess we cant have fun yet… so I'll see you tomorrow night.." Kekette said giving him a quick kiss before closing the door on him. Gaara stud there as he saw her blow out her candle and slowly walked to his own room.

'something's not right.. I just cant put my finger on it..'

Cricket-

"what do you want…"

"nice to know that you notice me even when I was in hiding.." Deidara said appearing from the wall.

"get out before I'm forced to be violent.."

"yeah well I'm sorry but your coming with me.. or your little friends dead..." Deidara said pulling Sakuno from the shadows wrapped tightly with a bird sitting on his head. Kekette growled in her throat and ran to Sakuno but was stopped by a needle in her neck.

"master Sasori .. why did you do that?"

" you took to long… leave the note and lets go…"

"hm.." Deidara complained as he grabbed Kekette's body and placed a note on Sakuno's forehead.

DYeah another chappy finished


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Im almost done…

Chapter 10

Kekette's eyes slowly opened to see herself in a white room on a simple bed." where the fuck am I?" 'remember the Akatsuki took us..' "oh yeah.. tehe.." Kekette said to her self.

Kekette got up from the bed and walked around looking for a door and was caught off guard when the door opened in front of her to show Itachi staring blankly at her.

"Uchiha Itachi… nice to finally meet you although I believe this no time for a greeting party.. so what do you want from me?" Kekette said teasing Itachi. Itachi stayed silent only to say two words and turn quickly before walking away.

"follow me…" Kekette tilted her head but did as she was told for she wanted to know why the Akatsuki kidnapped her in the first place. Itachi walked a steady pace and the passed several hall and doors.

"don't speak unless spoken to and no smart remarks…" Itachi said as they stopped in front of a large black door. Itachi turned and opened the door to show Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and their leader Pein sitting around a simple table. Kekette growled in her throat at the sight of all of them but kept her cool.

"looks like the girl finally woke up.." Kisame said with a smirk.

"what? How long have I been a sleep…" Kekette said as she had a concern look on her face.

" you've been asleep for about 4 days.." Itachi said calmly.

" so does that mean… if I was a just another Bijuu I would be dead by now…"

"you should be glad foolish girl… we brought you here to out leader because he has an offer for you…" Itachi said, as everyone in the room was silent as Pein stud calmly.

" Kekette Sabaki... would you join the Akatsuki... or would you rather die by my hands…"

"why would I wanna join your kitty cat gang.." Kekette said as she flicked off Pein.

"because you have nowhere to go… you have no family to turn to…" Itachi said as he looked at Kekette with an emotion less eyes.

"BULLSHIT!!! I'd rather be raped by numb nuts over there…" Kekette said as she pointed at Pein. Itachi slapped her across her cheek and sent her flying to the wall. She touched her lip as the blood freely from it. She stud and looked at Itachi with pure rage.

" oh hell no…. I'll kill you, you fucking bastard..." Kekette said as she charged at Itachi only to be pinned to the wall by Itachi and Kisame. Pein walked toward her looking into her eyes with pure bloodlust.

" yes or no…"

"I'd rather see my brother skin you alive…" Kekette said as she spit on Pein's face. Pein grabbed her throat and Itachi and Kisame stepped back.

" you brother… well he breathed his last breathe two days ago… Itachi had pleasure of cutting his head off… and your friend well he ways just a toy to Sasori…" Pein whispered into her ear as he through her into the next room.

Kekette slowly opened her eyes to a head less body next to her. She quickly backed away to the wall. The smell of chopper filled the air in side the room.

"K-Kinari… Sakuno…" Kekette said as she stud with warm tears streaming down her face.

"join…. Or die not avenging you friends and brothers death…"

" fine… if you put it that way…" Kekette said as she took a kunai from the corpse not far from her. She tore open her shirt and with the kunai carved the kanji 'Shi' over her heart.

"death?… why carve death over your heart…" Deidara said curiously. Kekette smiled as the blood flowed slowly and tears fell occasionally upon her new scar.

"because… you caused the death of my soul…" Kekette said as she looked at Pein.

" so… what's my first assignment… leader…"

yay!!!! My story is done…

now if you want a sequel you'll have to put 5 review on the story… and not by the same person… no if ands or buts….


End file.
